Different Types of Love
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: What happened with Akira and Shiki was unexpected. Neither saw it coming, it just happened out of thin air. Now their future could possibly be altered by these turn of events.
1. Prologue

**hi again my readers.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own togainu no chi or its characters. but do the ocs and the plot.**

**Pairing: ShikixAkira**

**Ratings: the rating will depend on the chapters.**

**ATTENTION: i do not know much about Togainu no Chi or its characters. all i do know its a yaoi manga/anime. i will be watching the episodes of it online. so until i know something about the characters, chapter 1 will be delayed. but its alright if you guys to tell me about the characters and their personality through private message or through the reviews. that will be greatly appericated. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: 4 Types of Love<strong>

People believe there is only 2 types of love. A love between family. A love between a boyfriend and husband. However, there are other types of love that we experience with a different person.

There are only 4 different types of love with people that exist in our world. The 4 loves are: friendship, romantic, security, and unconditional.

Friendship love is a love that can only be shared with your true friends. People who you like to call best friends. You can only probably have this kind relationship with you who is the same gender. These are the ones that you feel like you can be honest, open, and comfortable. These are the ones that you can turn to for advice or help, second from your lover, but if your having trouble with them then you go to them.

Romantic love is the type you share with your boyfriend/girlfriend or your wife/husband. Everybody experience it. They could be a crush on someone or a lustful kind.

Security love is the type of relationship that you share in family and between the parents and the child. This seems like the most important one of all because there is nothing like the bond between family and the parents love for their child(ren).

Unconditional love is the one where this involves with your true love or your soul mate. Where this love is a rarity in reality but common in fairy tales. Where the love for each other is a strong bond that never can be broken not even in death. The type that seems stronger and can last longer then forever.

Shiki and Akira only experienced one type of love each other but they will soon experience another type love.

This is their story…

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoy this short prologue.<strong>

**REMINDER: do not forget about the "ATTENTION" that i put up above.**

**review plz.**


	2. Manifestation

**my ppl, i'm all so glad u came back 2 me.**

**i would like 2 thnk _The shadow flower ninja_ and _Trickynixie_ for reviewin and givin me the 411 on TNC.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except the title, plot, and ocs**

**Pairing: ShikixAkira**

**Rated: M due to the gore scenes and the lemon that is in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Manifestation* <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

The sounds of metal cutting through human skin and blood of the humans colored the streets of Toshima.

Shiki, also know as Il-re, walked through the freshly mutilated bodies with their blood pooling around them.

Shiki has black hair and blood red eyes. He is wearing his usual black leather attire and carrying around his katana. His katana was unsheathed, showing the blood of the now dead corpses clinging to the stainless steel.

The katana wielder steadily walked away from the blood bath that he created and progressed towards his place, where his lover waits.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shiki and Akira's Place (Narrator's Pov Still)~ <strong>

Shiki entered his run down condo.

The condo was messy but its still function. This place wasn't completely destroyed from Third World War. It has a living room, a open kitchen/dining room, and one bedroom that was a good size.

Shiki didn't see his "puppy"** anywhere so his Akira must be in the bedroom.

Shiki opened the door to the bedroom that he shared with Akira.

His red eyes focused on the bed where his puppy is sound asleep. But Shiki didn't want that, he want to pleasure his little lover.

* * *

><p><strong>*LEMONMATURE SCENE- SKIP IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT***

* * *

><p>Shiki strut over to the bed and harshly jounced the bed with his leg.<p>

Akira shot straight up then look to the side to see his black haired lover.

The gray haired teen gave his dark haired lover a glare for waking him up.

Shiki just smirked.

With a leather glove clad hand, Shiki put pressure on Akira's chest so the blue eyed man can lay against the sheets again.

The red eyed man straddled his lover's waist then pinned the young man's hands above his head with just one hand.

Shiki hungrily kissed his puppy's lips and having his other hand gently glide down Akira's chest to his waist. Then Shiki roughly tear Akira's night shirt and discard it somewhere on the floor where it now lays in shambles.

Shiki moved away from his younger lover's lips and moved on to the neck, and began to sucking and nibbling the young boy's neck.

Akira moaned at his older lover ministrations and tilt his head to the side so Shiki can have more room.

Shiki slowly, yet not to gently, made his way down to Akira's chest.

Shiki slowly, yet not to gently, made his way down to Akira's chest. Shiki nipped, licked, and sucked the flesh of his lover that was withering beneath him. When the seme of the relationship reached one of uke's nipples, he took hold of one of them. Akira gasped and moaned in pleasure as his older lover bit, sucked, and licked one of his nipples. Shiki stopped playing with the nipple once it grew hard and decide to do the same to its twin.

Akira keep moaning in pleasure of what his red eyed doing to his body and shivers of pleasure raced up and down his spin every once of a while.

The other nipple grew hard as well so Shiki stopped playing with it.

He continue on moving down Akira body with nips and licks attacking his body 'til he got to the naval. Shiki dipped his tongue into Akira's naval, giving it the same treatment as he did with Akira's nubs.

Akira moans and groans of pleasure intensified as Shiki's actions continue.

Akira had to grip the sheets below in a tight grip.

Shiki finished messing with his little uke lover's naval and continue his journey downward.

However, Shiki had to halt for Akira's pajama bottoms were in the way. Shiki also ripped off the article of clothing and discard it somewhere in the bedroom. When the bottoms are gone Shiki saw that his lover is already hard.

Shiki smirked.

The black haired male placed his hands on the grey haired boy's hips then crouched down.

At first Shiki licked Akira's member but the male uke wouldn't stand for that.

"Damn it Shiki! Don't tease!"

Shiki smirk grew. He want to tease the boy more.

He did by blowing his breath on to Akira's member.

"Ah! Oh~! Shiki don't," Akira said in pleasure.

Akira tossed his head side to side in pleasure and his knuckles turned pale when tightening up his grip on the sheets.

"Damn it Shiki. Either you take me now or I'm going to take you," Akira growled.

Shiki lifted his head up and looked at his little lover. He knew Akira wasn't kidding and there was know way his pride will allow Akira to take him.

Shiki bend down again and this time he took Akira's member in his mouth.

Akira screamed in gratification.

The black haired man was switching between sucking and licking it.

"Shiki… I'm-I'm cl-close."

With one final hard suck, Akira released inside Shiki's mouth and Akira screamed in ecstasy.

Shiki let go of the young one's member.

While Akira was recovering, Shiki took this time to disrobe himself of his clothing and sword.

By the time Akira recovered, Shiki was already undressed and back on top of him.

"Now let's begin shall we?" Shiki asked/said.

Shiki entered a finger through Akira's entrance, obviously he coated his three fingers after he got undressed. Akira winced slightly because of the slight pain.

Then the swordsman added a second finger and scissor the knife wielder's entrance. Akira didn't mind Shiki's finger penetration that time around.

Shiki added the third and final finger and continuing scissoring Akira.

Akira grunted and moaned in ecstasy.

"SHIKI!" Akira cried.

Shiki's grew mischievous for he knew he found Akira's sensitive spot. He then focused on that spot which made Akira cried and screamed in pleasure and that makes Shiki more aroused.

Shiki remained his three fingers.

Akira groaned in annoyance at that.

Shiki took the lubricate that was on the night stand and lathered his member with it.

The red-eyed man had the blue-eyed spread his legs more before getting in between then he placed the tip of his member at Akira's entrance.

With fast and hard movements, Shiki fully penetrated Akira one again.

"Ah," Akira moaned, used to it.

Shiki didn't get Akira time to adjust so he began to pound his boyfriend into the mattress.

Both lovers cried and screamed at ecstasy.

Akira cried out loader when Shiki's member hit his sensitive spot.

Akira wrapped his arms around Shiki's neck and wrapped his legs around Shiki's waist. Which had Shiki's member go in further then before.

Shiki felt he was going to reach his end soon so he grabbed Akira's member and pumped it in time with thrusts.

Akira cried in ecstasy.

Pretty soon Akira couldn't take any more out and released.

"SHIKI!"

When Akira's muscles tightened around his member he released as well.

"AKIRA!"

The two lovers were still for a moment, trying to recover.

Shiki was the first one to recover so removed his member from inside of Akira and rolled on to the side by Akira.

Akira recovered soon after so he curled up at Shiki's side.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF LEMONMATURE SCENE***

* * *

><p>Shiki gave a quick kiss on Akira's lips. It means that was amazing and I love you.<p>

The two male lovers didn't have to say 'I love you' to each other since they could tell by one of the others actions.

Shiki growled before he pounced on Akira once again and they made love once more.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Akira and Shiki are now asleep soundly in their beds, wrapped in each other's arms.<p>

That night they made love to each other four times.

* * *

><p><strong>*Manifestation- this chapter was called "Unexpected" but I changed it since I would have to make the chapter much longer and I don't feel like doing that but I'm going to name chapter 2 that. But anyway can anyone tell me why I call it this. It shouldn't be too hard. Anyway have fun figuring it out.<strong>

****I forget why i'm lettin Shiki nickname Akira puppy. but i'm pretty sure it had to do w/ a togainu no chi story called Reprimanding the Hound by _JuxtaposedAlbatross_. They don't say 'puppy' but they say 'stray' which one of the many words that are same as puppy. so that's why i call Akira puppy.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoy. <strong>

**also i probably don't need anymore 411 on TNC right now but i am watchin TNC Episodes online on , i only got to ep.5 but i think i got them down but i might change a little of their personalities, NOT a whole lot but enough just to go on with the story but they WILL STILL retain their orginial personality.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with.**

**review plz. thnk u.**


	3. Unexpected

**hey everybody.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own togainu no chi or its characters. but do the ocs and the plot.**

**Pairing: ShikixAkira**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Unexpected <strong>

**~Akira's Pov~**

I steadily walked out of an alley way after finishing off a group of Line users.

*Sigh*

I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days. I have been sick in the mornings but I feel better sometime in the afternoon, but, when I step outside I can strongly smell the blood that lingers in the air which makes me sick all over again.

Shiki has noticed. Even though he doesn't show it, I know that his worried.

I sighed again.

I muttered under my breath, "maybe I should go see Motomi to see what' wrong with me that way it could put mine and Shiki's mind at easy."

I then hear running feet coming towards me and from the way it try to sounds they are trying to do a sneak attack.

_"They need to do better then that," _I thought.

To humor them, I act like I didn't hear them.

As they got closer to me, I finally fought them off.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 10 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked away from the more unconscious Line users and went to where Motomi will be to see if he can give a medical check up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Motomi's Place (Narrator's Pov)~ <strong>

"Motomi you here," Akira called out.

"Yeah I'm here," Motomi called back.

Motomi walked out of the room he was in and entered the room Akira was in.

Motomi noticed it was Akira who called out to him.

"Ah, Akira long time no see," they stare at each other for a while before Motomi continued, "so what can I do for you?"

"I need a medical check up," Akira simply stated.

Motomi nodded and lead Akira into one of the private exam rooms.

After fifty minutes, Motomi finished Akira's check up and came back with Akira's results real quick since Akira was the only one need test results done.

"Do you want me to tell you the test results now or do you want to look over the results when you get back home?"

"I would like you to tell me now Motomi."

Motomi nodded.

The older brown haired man announced, "Well Akira... nothing is really wrong but this is an uncommon thing because this rarely happens in a man...," Akira slightly glared at him since he was stalling and it was already to begin to annoy him, "Akira... your three days pregnant."

Akira's eyes widen and gave a sharp, shaky breath.

Akira's couldn't believe what he heard he didn't want to but he knew that Motomi will never kid or be wrong about these kind of things.

The young grayed hair man couldn't really take the information really well that he actually did the one thing that he never will do... he fainted.

Motomi sighed.

He didn't brother moving Akira since Akira just fainted backwards on to the medical bed and not on to the ground, so he just left Akira there until he wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 12 an hour later* **

* * *

><p>Akira groaned as he regained conscious.<p>

Akira sat up, "what happened," he voiced his thoughts out loud, slightly confused due to he now just woken up.

Then everything came back at full force.

The younger man looked down at his stomach, "oh-oh my god...," he placed his hand over his stomach, "I'm... I'm pregnant."

The blue eyed boy have look of shock on his face but it soon changed into one of happiness; however his happiness is covering his worry. Worry because he didn't know his older boyfriend view on children.

Akira looked around for Motomi but all he found a note.

The note said:

'_Akira,_

_Went to get some food, drinks, and more smokes…'_

Then it went on to instructions on how to take care of himself for if Akira wanted to keep the baby.

Akira felt like he need to keep the baby because he already felt a close bond with his unborn child. But he didn't keep his hopes high since he got a gut feeling that Shiki wanted Akira to terminate the pregnancy because something tells him that Shiki won't really want to be father to a baby.

Akira wrote a note on the back of Motomi's note explaining that he want to think over and talk to Shiki about the human being that is growing inside of his stomach, and that he will try to come back soon for his decision. Then Akira left.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shiki's and Akira's Condo (Akira's Pov)~<strong>

I walked in to hear that everything is silent.

I looked around the condo to see that Shiki hasn't arrived back yet.

I sighed while taking off my jacket and shoes then going to bed for a little nap before Shiki gets home.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shiki's Pov~<strong>

I entered in mine and my lovers dwelling.

I went into the bedroom to see if my boyfriend. He was there and he was already asleep.

I smirked.

I removed my sword, coat, gloves, and shirt.

When I got my shirt off, however, Akira woken up.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akira's Pov~<strong>

I stretched while yawning then set up on the bed.

I finally noticed that my dark haired lover has returned.

When I looked him over I see that he was shirtless. Then for some reason my body heated up, my blood was going down south of my body, and churning in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shiki's Pov~<strong>

I saw that Akira was looking me over and hunger was swimming in his eyes.

Akira got up from the bed and walked over to me with sexy sway in his hips. Which I happily admit that its slightly turning me on.

Akira wrapped his arms around my neck and I noticed that lust and love were even more intense in his eyes then seconds before.

Akira moved his head closer to my ear.

"Shiki," Akira whispered huskily and one of his hands roam around my chest, "take me."

My eyes widened because never before has Akira vocally asked me to take him before.

"Not right now. I'm going to eat first," I said with indifference. Akira tightened his hold around my neck with his one arm and the other hand was roaming around more sensually and also now roaming around my stomach as well.

"Come on Shiki, I know you want to take me now. Come on just imagine it: me withering under you, moaning in pleasure, begging for more, screaming ecstasy," my hands were tightening around his hips, feeling tightness in my leather pants, and I'm breathing heavily all the while trying to refuse him when he continued to whisper seductively, "or better yet, you throw me on to that bed and tying me down, and try making me howl just like the mutt I am. Now doesn't that sound more fun then eating," Akira licked the edge of my ear then went back to whispering, "of course if you ever get hungry then you could always eat off of my body or eat me or you simply could do both."

Akira faced me again then I smashed my lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Shiki roughly kissed Akira.

Then Shiki released his hold on Akira's lips. Then he roughly pushed Akira on the bed before getting on top of Akira. Shiki, magically having rope in hand, tie down the gray headed boy's wrist to the middle rod of the metal headboard, tightly.

"Stay," Shiki ordered his "dog" before getting off of Akira and exiting the bedroom.

Akira didn't like that Shiki left. So he yelled out that he better come back and finished off what he started. While threatening that he won't let Shiki touch him ever again if he didn't get his ass back in the bedroom in three minutes.

Shiki reentered the room with food items in hand. He set the items on the nightstand then roughly grabbed Akira's face.

"Threaten me like that again then I will punish you," Shiki said menacingly, clearly he didn't like Akira's no sex threat.

* * *

><p><strong>*I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ANOTHER SEX SCENE SO JUST IMAGINE IN YOUR HEAD THAT THEY HAVE ROUGH SEX WITH SHIKI SPREADING CHOCOLATE SYRUP ALL OVER AKIRA'S BODY AND PUTTING WHIP CREAME ON AKIRA'S DICK*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 6 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Shiki and Akira had gone eight rounds of love making and now asleep.<p>

Shiki untied Akira's wrists before resting.

Akira's neck, torso, stomach, and thighs were covered in bite marks and hickeys from Shiki. In the midst of the sudden, and powerful, lust Akira forgot he was pregnant and accidentally forgot to worry over the still developing baby. Akira's wrists hold rope burn when he was tugging his wrists due to Shiki's sexual actions and rough thrusts.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Middle of the Night*<strong>

* * *

><p>Both lovers awoke.<p>

Shiki sat up and Akira tried to get up but hissed in pain when he felt burning pain in his lower back.

The sword wielder looked over at the dagger wielder then he gently messaged Akira's lower back to help lessen the pain.

All was silence for several minutes 'til Akira finally remembered what he was told early that evening by Motomi.

Akira was on his side facing Shiki, while Shiki still one-hand messaging Akira's lower back, and placed his hand over his stomach. Worrying surfacing in eyes for the fetus that was in him since he and Shiki were rough, and Shiki bit and mark his stomach as well.

Shiki noticed this and stopped messaging Akira before laying down his side that faced Akira, worrying buried deeply in his blood red eyes.

"Dog, what's the matter," even though Shiki said it without emotion the worry almost seeped into his speech, which didn't go unnoticed by Akira.

Akira was silent for a well before speaking, "Shiki what is your view on family and children?"

Shock was evident on Shiki's face and it was now his turn to be silent. Shiki got up from his lying his position and now sitting on the bed.

"That's a wrong thing to ask me since I have a negative view on it since I don't like my half-brother Rin and I don't really know my parents. I never felt that family love. But a small part of me have this aching feeling of me wanting to have a family with the man I love. Why do you ask?" Shiki said, surprising being open for once.

Shiki's face gone back to stoic but the shock was still in his eyes.

"The reason I asked is because I went to see Motomi to see if he can figure out what's wrong with me."

"Did he?" Shiki asked.

Akira nodded, "Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Motomi said… that I'm… pregnant."

For that second time today, Shiki's face was covered in shock. Then he did something that was very uncharacteristic, Shiki fainted. **(A/N: LOL all the way to hell. I'm sorry I can't resist putting in that Akira and Shiki fainted)**

After several minutes, Shiki reawaken.

Shiki was confused for a second but then he remembered.

Akira was now sitting up, towering over Shiki but stopped when Shiki sat up as well.

Shiki looked over at Akira, "your pregnant?"

Akira nodded.

Shiki looked away from his young lover and sighed.

"Shiki what do you want to do with the baby?" Akira asked, worriedly.

Shiki looked back over at him without saying anything.

That was the million dollar question, what are they going to do with the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>thnx 4 readin.<strong>

**review plz & thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: there is a a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and i need ppl to take it. it will be for a while but i want to get it done and over with.**


	4. Decisions,Decisions

**hey everybody. **

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. right now this has "1 Life" but i'm also going to update a Rurouni Kenshin chap. because its only has "1 Life" left.**

**also i apologize for its shortness but that's because its a filler chapter.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairing: ShikixAkira**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Decisions, Decisions <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

It has been several weeks since Akira announced that he was pregnant.

Shiki and Akira barely spoken a word to each other since they are trapped in their own thoughts. They still love each other and all, they really do. They are just concentrating really hard on the contemplations of having a child. However, they have yet come to a conclusion and as they keep on thinking, they became uneasy about having a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Akira (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

Akira was walking down some random street in Toshima. His head was down and hands in jacket pockets.

Sure he was worried about the unborn baby's safety when he and Shiki had rough sex several week prior; but, now thinking over about having a baby he became unsure of bringing a baby into this world.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Shiki (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

Shiki was on the other side of town from his lover, killing off all the Line users that were in his way. His sword was sheathed in the blood of his victims, literally.

His killings have become more ruthlessly and merciless since after the day he learned that Akira was pregnant.

True he loves Akira, he just don't like to show it all that much because of his pride and ego, and it was the way he is. But... he don't know if he can condone with his "dog" giving birth to a baby that they weren't planning to make... ever.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Akira (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

Akira kept on walking with his head still down and hands in his jacket pockets.

He was in deep thought that he completely let his guard drop down enough for a Line user to run up to him and stab Akira with his Kusarigama* in the stomach.

Akira gasped in pain.

The Line user took out his Kusarigama out.

Akira gasped in pain again and got on his knees.

The Line user was about strike again at Akira with his Kusarigama when Akira counter attack.

The two fought it out. Even though Akira was injured first and losing blood, he managed to beat the Line user unconscious.

Akira didn't want to go to Motomi so instead he went back to his place that he share with his dark haired lover. Due to the many fights Akira has been in he knows how to mend them, even the stab wounds.

Once he finished dressing his wound, grief struck him to the very core when it finally hit him that the Line user had pierced him in the abdomen, right where his and Shiki's baby would be.

Even though he thought of the unborn baby in a somewhat negative way, as he was walking today to think over the baby, he begin to feel joy about having a baby that was created by him and Shiki.

Fate was cruel. As he was beginning to accept of having the baby, some user decided to take away part of Akira's happiness away.

That Line user killed Akira's and Shiki's baby.

Akira didn't check with Motomi because he knew without doubt that the fetus was killed by the Kusarigama's impact.

Akira broke into heart breaking sobs and buried himself into shared bed's pillow, forgetting his pride.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Nighttime*<strong>

* * *

><p>Shiki got in late.<p>

Akira was still in the shared bedroom on the bed. He cried himself to sleep.

That's the way Shiki saw it but doesn't know the reason for his mutt tear streaked face.

Few seconds later, Akira awaken.

After first, the gray headed teen was a bit groggily and warily from just waking up and crying himself to sleep. It only took several seconds when he became more aware.

For now, he decided not to tell his sword slinging lover about what happened to their unborn child incase Shiki says that he doesn't want to have the baby.

Shiki sat right next to his blue-eyed lover. He decided not to mention Akira's puffy red eyes and tear stained face.

At the last moment, Akira decided to tell him right now.

"Shiki," Shiki looked at him, "today... when I was... walking... I let my guard down... and... this... Line user... attacked me," Shiki has found nothing really bad about any of this, well except that his lover was attacked but Shiki knew Akira can take of his self, "and since I was distracted... he came... running up to me... and... stab me... in the... abdomen."

Shiki finally saw the problem well two problems. One Akira got hurt and second that they lost the baby.

Akira started crying again. Shiki didn't know what to do except wrapping his arms around Akira.

The red-eyed man gently soothed his gray-eyed lover's hair.

"Don't worry we can try again once you healed from the wound and once you feel your ready to be pregnant again," stated Shiki.

Even though Shiki said it with a cold and uncaringly voice, Akira knows Shiki better then anyone. Akira now knows that Shiki was leaning towards on wanting to have the baby and sad that they lost the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Later That Night*<strong>

* * *

><p>A man screamed in pain. His final scream as his blood drained away in the streets with his life force.<p>

Shiki tracked down the Line user that wield the Kusarigama towards his lover.

Once he knew that Akira was sound asleep, he went out and track down the druggie that hurt his lover and killed his unborn baby.

Then Shiki walked away and went back to his lover.

Tonight, Shiki and Akira lost a baby that was still in the developing stages, and for the first time ever Shiki not just only killed a man but painfully tortured him for what he have done.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sharp sickle on a chain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


	5. Everything Is Never As It Seems

**whatz~z uh~p my readers. **

**first of all i apologize for not updatin on every thrusday but i wanted to fill up my Doc Manager. But i will start updatin again on every thrusday since i finally have my Doc Manager fill up again. but if my Doc Manager hits 9 then i'll put it on hold again.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairing: ShikixAkira**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Everything Is Never As It Seems <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

Akira was not really himself when the realization hit him that the fetus that was growing inside won't be growing in him anymore. He has been laying in bed not only because of the grief but also because he was still healing from his stab wound.

Shiki has been staying with his 'dog' more and hardly went out; if he did then it would because of getting more food and medicine while slaughtering Line Users along the way. He also became more colder to others, with the exception of his lover, if that was even possible.

Both lovers know they were grieving deep inside but due to their pride they refuse to admit to one another and to them selves. All they know is if even though they won't admit and hold everything inside, it will be a long healing process.

* * *

><p><em>Month 1 <em>

Akira's wounded stomach has mended and moving around. He even went back to doing what he does best: fight. But secretly when he is alone, he will rub his abdomen as if he was still pregnant. Which makes him become so depressed that he won't he won't even eat which makes him become more thinner.

Shiki is slowly, very slowly, getting over his sadness that he denies. It probably wouldn't go so slow if he didn't secretly see his 'dog' rubbing his stomach or secretly at night when his lover is sound asleep, he will stroke Akira's stomach. Shiki even noticed that his 'mutt' was getting thinner too.

* * *

><p><em>Month 2 <em>

Akira was becoming a little more of his old self and have been eating little by little but he was still thin. But due to him not eating all that much he has gotten sick and been throwing up every now and then.

Shiki is slowly becoming his old self again. But he still rubs Akira's abdomen when his dog is napping the night away. He also notices that Akira is eating again and started gaining back the weight but still underweight.

* * *

><p><em>Month 3 <em>

Akira is almost his old self. He is still throwing up but it really never registered at how long he has been sick and he is still slightly underweight. But since his sickness is less frequent, his been craving strange food combinations and when ever he saw Shiki he want to jump the dark-haired male's bones; and he did and Shiki is secretly enjoying it.

Shiki is almost back to his old self; well, to others he never changed (which he is secretly happy about) but since Akira knows him somewhat well, he knows that Shiki changed but slowly coming back to his old self (which made Shiki secretly annoyed and agitated). He also noticed that Akira catch the flu and have been eating strange food combinations but he didn't thought nothing of it thinking it was something to help get over the flu. Shiki also noticed the his lover's sex overdrive have increased which Shiki loved very much but hid it very well.

* * *

><p><em>Month 4 <em>

Akira and Shiki are still grieving, but still won't admit it. Akira is gaining back the weight that he lost and almost back to the weight that he once weighed.

* * *

><p><em>Month 5 <em>

Everything is almost back to normal for the couple; well, normal to them at least.

Akira finally gained back the weight that he lost and little bit extra weight. He also stopped feeling sick since last month but still thought it was the flu that was making him unwell.

Shiki is back to his old self. But he still sad that he lost a child; however, he will not to admit that to others. Besides he has a hard time just admitting it to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Month 6<em>

Akira is in his apartment that he shared with his lover. He was taking a break from roaming around Toshima.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Mysterious Figure (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

They crept into Shiki and Akira's apartment. Knowing that Shiki is away.

They sneak up Akira like ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akira's Pov~<strong>

I snapped open my drink and walked to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Mysterious Figure (Narrator's Pov Still)~<strong>

They followed Akira to his room.

Once in his room, the mysterious figure made his move.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akira's Pov~<strong>

I swiftly made my move. I reached for my dagger and swiftly swipe my dagger at my opponent.

"Don't take me a fool. I sensed you even before you made it through my door."

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

The two fought.

Akira didn't know who this person was but he will not lose.

**~Going to Skip fighting scene. But imagine the fight were Akira occasionally gets hit in the stomach and he is slashing with his knife. His attacker is minor and major wounded.~**

The two were about to give the final blow when Shiki interrupted by slashing his katana downwards at the intruder.

Akira's attacker invaded Shiki's attack before it can do him any harm.

The mysterious figure didn't feel like facing Shiki; so, they made their escape.

Shiki raced after his lover attacker when they made their escape.

The katana wielder returned after a couple of hours later.

"The attacker escaped," Shiki stated, simply.

"What did he want anyway?" Shiki asked, monotonously.

"I don't know. He tried to sneak up on me. He tried to kill me but I stopped him. He is an amateur if he thinks can pull a fast one on me," Akira explained, slightly frustrated.

* * *

><p><em>Month 7<em>

Night time blanketed the Japan city Toshima.

The mysterious figure lurked its way around Toshima 'til they reached the home of their target.

The figure creeped into their target's apartment, for a second time; then into their bedroom. There the figure saw his target: Akira.

Akira was sleeping soundly on the bed. Unaware of what's about to happen to him. Shiki is still out in the city.

The figure crept in further to get close to Akira. But when he was on top of Akira he heard another pair of footsteps approaching. So, they quickly hid in the shadows and wait to see who is approaching.

It was Shiki, who came back from his midnight killings. Shiki stopped when he was in the middle of his bedroom that he shared with lover when he thought he felt another presence besides Akira's.

He looked around. But by the time he locate it and was about to kill the intruder, the intruder disappeared.

Shiki didn't really thought about it but that doesn't mean he won't let his guard down. Not even his asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Month 8<em>

It was nighttime in Toshima again.

Shiki and Akira are soundly asleep. They finished another round of their love making a few hours ago. Akira have his head on his dark-haired lover's chest with his hand over Shiki's heartbeat. Shiki is laying on his back with an arm draped loosely over Akira's shoulder.

The mysterious figure made his way into Akira and Shiki's bedroom apartment, for the third and hopefully for the final time.

They saw that Akira was in Shiki's grasp but thought nothing of it since the grip was loose.

The mysterious figure crept over to the bed and pried Shiki's arm off of Akira's shoulders.

Shiki's face slightly scrunched up then he wrapped his arm back around Akira's shoulders. This time more tightly. Never knowing that his arm was being hold by an intruder.

The mysterious figure internally growled; he went to grab Shiki's arm again but couldn't pry the arm off again.

Before they can remove the hold on Shiki's arm had, Shiki's arm slightly twisted and grabbed a firm hold on the intruder's wrist.

His blood-red eyes snapped open and glided to the side to stare down his opponent. Shiki sat up with one elbow propping against the mattress, one that's not holding the figure's wrist, while the other, the one that got the figure's wrist in a death grip, is elevated to hold the grip. Shiki turned his head slightly to stare straight at him and glared at him.

The figure finally noticed that Akira's was awake as well.

Akira was glaring at the intruder. His head was slightly laying on Shiki's shoulder, his hand that was Shiki's heart was laying across his lap and the other is behind his back to prop his body as well.

Shiki pulled his katana out of his hiding place and was about to slash the mysterious figure when Akira stopped him.

"Wait Shiki, I want to know why this man keep's on coming here," said Akira.

* * *

><p><em>Month 9<em>

Akira went to see Motomi because his stomach has been bothering him again.

The intruder/attacker wouldn't talk even when under Shiki's torture. He just said that he was after Akira; so, Shiki killed the man.

"Ah~, Akira you finally came back. You do realize you have to come back to check to see how the baby is doing."

"The baby died before it reached its first month."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Anyway my stomach's been bothering me again. I need you to take a look at it."

"Sure."

Motomi gave Akira an ultrasound and when he finally spotted what's wrong with Akira, he was in shock.

"Ummm…," Motomi hesitantly said, "you said that your baby was killed from the beginning right," Akira nodded, "well funny you should that... the baby didn't."

"What?"

"The baby survived."

"How is the baby?"

"The baby seems fine and perfectly healthy."

"But I have been into fights and sometimes my stomach area gets hit as well."

"Well it seems your baby is fighter like both of their parents. Even though what your stomach went through, the baby is going to be okay."

"Why isn't my stomach any bigger?"

"I don't know but I'll assume its okay and your due date is coming soon."

Akira leave right after his appointment.

His in shock that his and Shiki's baby is still alive and doing well. Happiness spread through him but he didn't show it externally.

Akira was almost back to the shared apartment when he felt someone, unfamiliar, coming up from behind him.

He was about to go into action but his assailant was way more faster because the next thing he knew there was a sharp pain on the back of his head then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


	6. Been Kidnapped

**what iz up my readers.**

**i would like to thnk _Seeker Heart_ for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairing: ShikixAkira**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Been Kidnapped<strong>

**~Akira's Pov~ **

I groan in pain from the throbbing on the back of my skull.

I tried to sit up but I just got nauseous, so I took in my surroundings from where I lay.

I'm on a cot, like they provide for the military, in a room that resembles an abandon factory or warehouse. There is nothing in the room besides crates, dust, cobweb, and... bloodstains.

_"What the hell is going on here. I know that isn't my blood its way to old to be mine. What are they going to do with me," _I thought.

A man came in, an unfamiliar man.

"Glad to see that your awake," said the man.

"What do you want from me," I asked the man.

The man came closer to me and I tried to move away but I couldn't; I finally noticed that I'm strapped to the cot by four straps that were attached to the cot. One is strapped around my forehead, second one is strapped over my chest, third one is strapped above my knees, the fourth is around my ankles. There's a fifth one but its not attached to the cot, the strap is wrapped around my body so they can restrain my arms to my sides.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

The man is standing next to the restrained Akira now.

The man stroked Akira's cheek and Akira look disgusted at what the man is doing, and wish he can move away from the unfamiliar man or at least bite his hand.

"What I want from you is simple Akira, I want your baby," the mysterious man stated.

"What?" Akira exclaimed, horrified but it don't show on his face.

"You see since you and Shiki are the fathers, the baby will probably have what you and Shiki have," explained the man.

"And what will that be?" Akira demanded, asked.

"You know that Shiki drank some of Nicole Premier's blood when he ripped Nicole open with his mouth, which Nicole's blood is made out of 100% pure Line, and you know after that happened, Shiki gained increased speed and ground breaking attacks; which makes him the ultimate soldier for us.

"and with your increased stamina and endurance, you make the perfect ultimate soldier for us as well with a little more training that is. But, if we tried to take you and Shiki then we'll wind up dead like one of my man that Shiki tortured and killed last month; but, if we did manage to capture both of you, you two are way to strong to be broken down and brainwashed.

"So, to gain the ultimate soldier with Shiki's new-found abilities* and your abilities... we have to take your baby and raise it as we please because with your abilities in the baby, the infant's abilities will make them even more deadly," the unfamiliar man cleared up on what he wants.

"That will never happen," Akira growled.

"Ohhh, yes it will because Shiki will never find us and...," the man straddled Akira and brought his face inches from Akira's.

"Get off of me!" Akira angrily exclaimed.

But the man continued on as if Akira never spoken.

"With a little something that will make you less violent and you being restrained most of the time, will make you a perfect little sex toy for me," claimed the man.

Then he kissed Akira. The knife wielder tried to move and get the man off of him but the restraints were holding him down tightly.

The man parted from Akira when he needed air.

"Your tasty," the man stated to Akira.

Akira gave him a death glare and spit in his face since the man's face was still close to his still.

The man slapped Akira. Akira's cheek turned red and blood came out from the corner of his mouth, his head never moved since its strapped to the cot.

"I will break you," claimed the unnamed man.

"Like you said before I can't be broken or brainwashed," Akira shot the man's own words back at him.

"True. But I do have an incentive to make you obey."

"Oh really, what's that," Akira shout back.

The man chuckled, "your baby of course," he stroked Akira's stomach.

Akira's muscles tensed.

"Once the baby is born, I can make its life a living hell. Well... more so then I intended."

Akira have sadness in his eyes because unfortunately he can picture his kidnapper and his lackey's torturing his and Shiki's baby; and what's even worse, he even imagined that they will rape or molest or both to his baby. Akira really didn't like having that thought at all.

Akira wanted to turn his head away but can't with the strap to his head holding his head in place, so he just close his eyes.

The man got off of Akira and left.

Akira listened to his kidnapper's footsteps fade away. Once he couldn't hear them anymore, he silently cried. Akira never cried before except when he was born, he just figured its the hormones that ladies have when they're pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shiki's Pov~ <strong>

Its getting later on in the night and I still haven't able to locate Akira.

I recently discovered he went missing due to not being home for dinner like he usually is but I decided to wait and see if he returned later. He didn't. When the moon was in the midnight position** I set out to look for him.

I started my search at Motomi's and he said Akira left hours ago. So, I searched along a path that the mutt could've take.

When I'm half-way back home, I see a couple of unusual things on the ground. One is my mutt's dog tags of two of playing cards and the other one is a gigantic kanji for soldier in red spray paint that is under the tags.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Shiki didn't like the look of this at all because he knows the giant kanji for soldier in red spray paint with someone's possession over it is really bad news; it means that his puppy was taken by SLAYERS.

He knew they were somewhere in Toshima but no one knows where because no one ever seen a member of the SLAYERS, and if someone did they didn't live to tell about it.

Shiki crouched to the ground then stand up once he has Akira's dog tags tightly in his fist and walked away.

He knows that he don't know where the SLAYERS dwell; but he knew this... that one way or another he will find them and kill them, and take Akira back... because no one takes what's his, not if he had to say anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>*I was finding a reason why Akira is being kidnapped so I went to the 'Togainu no Chi Wiki' and I decided to look at Shiki's and Akira's Wiki tab and load and behold I was instantly struck with an idea. Oh just so you know I haven't watched the whole season but I have done my research, watched enough episodes, and I got some help from other fanfiction members to somewhat know what I'm doing <strong>

****You know how some people look at the sun or moon to see what time it is before clocks and sundials been created. Well that's what Shiki did by looking at the position of the moon**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


	7. Birth and Rescue Sort of Part 1

**I'm alive & back.**

**sorry this took so long; I finally admit that the laptop wouldn't get fixed probably never nor anytime sooner but thnx 4 hanging in there for me for so long. I'll try to update my other & newer stories regularly for now on; also update both Older & Newer stories together or separate, depends how much I each get done with.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Togainu no Chi nor its Character. I own the Title, OC, & Plot.**

**pairings: ShikixAkira**

**WARNING: there is a Rape Scene that's labeled 'Forced Lemon' & if u wish to skip then find the label 'Forced Lemon End'**

**thnx 4 reviewin : _Bookwormgirl2_- who now goes by _Timeless Writing_, _Lovelylexy1212_, _JessicaKent.C (Guest)_, & _jessieklove (Guest)_**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Birth and Rescue... Sort of Part 1<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov (With Akira)~**

A sleepy groan escaped from Akira's lips; he sluggishly opened his eyes and took in his new surroundings.

He must've fallen asleep after his silent hormonal pregnancy cry. His in a bigger room then he was in before; this time his strapped to a hospital bed for women in labor. His even slightly propped up but not his legs, but they were also strapped down. Akira also noticed that his only in a pale blue, baggy, drawstring pajama pants.

His kidnapper stormed into the room, distraught.

"It seems I underestimated your murderous lover," the distraught mystery man stated to the pregnant strapped grayish haired man, "his on his way here apparently."

Akira is filled with hope that his dark haired love is coming.

"But the only problem for your dear Shiki is that the infant won't be here," the man claimed, eerily.

Then more men came in with sharp objects and other things.

Akira begin to struggle because he know something bad is going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Shiki~<strong>

Shiki tracked down the SLAYERS easily due to unknown witnesses saw Akira been carried off by a stranger; but, Shiki had to take care of the witnesses due to them being LINE users as well.

His heading to the North side of Toshima's harbor warehouses from what he gathered from witnesses had seen.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Akira~<strong>

One of the men who came with the sharp medical objects approached Akira with a scalpel, while Akira is struggling from his bonds- that are weakening unknowingly to his captors.

Just as the man with the scalpel pressed against Akira's bare abdomen, Akira's straps at that time broke and fell off. Akira kneed the scalpel man in the stomach which caused the older to take a few steps backwards but he fell to the ground when Akira give him a punch in the face.

The dagger wielder is in a crouched position on the bed and looked around at his assailants to see that they're stunned that he broke free, so Akira took that as his queue to leave; Akira straightened from his crouched position and jumped off the bed, and then he burst out of the room and begin to run down the empty corridors of the warehouse. But after a short while he run into lackeys which he punched their lights out before they can do anything.

After a few miles- with every once in a while knocking cronies unconscious- Akira hear one set of running footsteps from behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akira's Pov~<strong>

I felt something prick on the back of my neck, but, I wiped the prickling off of my neck with my hand and just kept on running while every now and then knocking out the lackeys.

But, something went wrong because my vision doubled and blurred, not to mention I begin to feel woozy and been tripping on my own feet.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov (With Akira)~<strong>

Akira's kidnapper tackled Akira to the ground. Akira quickly, but sluggishly, put his arms out in front of him so he doesn't land on his stomach.

The kidnapper flipped Akira on to his back; Akira didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

"You are very naughty little boy Akira," he chuckled then licked a shell of Akira's ear.

"Come Akira."

He got up and carry Akira, bridal style, to a room in the warehouse that he have in mind for Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Shiki~<strong>

Shiki so far searched four of the North side of Toshima's harbor warehouses and no sign of Akira; he decided he isn't getting no where and he doesn't have the time to search the rest of the sixteen warehouses, he have to switch tactics and new way to figure out which warehouse belongs to the SLAYERS.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Akira~<strong>

Screams of pain broke through Akira's lips but stopped when the pain halted and he gave deep heavy breathes; but that lasted only for a short amount of time when the pain came back and he let out another round of screams.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Shiki~<strong>

He stood at an advantage point from across the harbor warehouses to observe.

Unfortunately this is also taking time away since all the warehouses look the same and there are no henchmen guarding the outside of their operations nor any markings to indicate their headquarters.

He magically acquired binoculars and put them up to his eyes; he took more of a closer look at the warehouses and he spotted something immediately. Through the binoculars he spotted barely visible footprints and tire tracks that go in and out of one warehouse but no other warehouses have those tracks, and that's when he knew that he finally found the SLAYERS hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Akira~<strong>

Akira's is now panting heavily and his whole body feels slightly numb just after his captor's goons viciously cut open his stomach and ripped the baby from his stomach.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? Akira," Akira's captor and SLAYER leader sarcastically asked, maliciously.

A weak and drugged up Akira hear a faint sound of a baby crying at a short distance away.

"Baby delivering completed and Akira's stitched up," reported the henchman that ripped Akira's baby out.

"Good," said the SLAYER leader, "now, take the baby out of here and have others evacuate the warehouse."

"What about you sir?" the henchmen- the one who assisted of getting Akira cut open- questioned.

"Don't worry about me, I have a semi-personal vendetta against Shiki that he and I need to catch up on."

Soon Akira heard footsteps leaving along with his baby's cries and Akira could do nothing about it since he can't even move any of his limbs due to the drug from the prick in his neck from when he was trying to escape.

"Come along Akira," SLAYER leader wheeled Akira out of the room.

They soon came to a room with a heavy steel door in the back of the warehouse; the SLAYER leader locked the door behind the two and wheeled the dagger wielder in the middle of the room.

The leader straddled Akira's waist, "now let's have some fun while we await for Shiki's arrival," he whispered then lightly pressed his hand on Akira's bandaged stomach that's covering his crude stitched up C-section.

Akira moaned weakly in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Shiki~<strong>

Shiki easily made his way in through the warehouse without having to unsheathe his blade and spilling any SLAYER blood; he hasn't hear any footsteps or faint breathes of that of the SLAYERs, so he came to the conclusion that they all evacuated but he knew that his puppy is still within the warehouse along with an unwelcome acquaintance that he has the misfortune to know.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Akira~<strong>

"Get off," a drugged Akira weakly try to push the leader off of him but still weak from the drug.

**FORCED LEMON**

All the leader did is let out a chuckle at Akira's futile attempts; he continued to caress Akira's upper body that wasn't covered by bandages then he forcibly shoved his tongue down Akira's throat as he pressed his lips against Akira's lips.

Akira, trying with all his might, still cannot get this leader off of him; whatever the drug that the leader injected him with during his escape is taking longer to wear off than a normal drug. Then he felt the leader hand ghosting downward past his bandages to the waistband of his pajama pants; Akira tried to pour more strength into his struggles but his enemy easily subdue him by holding his wrists above his head with just one hand.

"Your struggles are now getting annoying," the SLAYER leader stated once he released Akira's mouth.

His captor then ripped off the dagger holder's pajama pants, now leaving Akira completely nude except for the bandages around his abdomen.

"Now tell me," said Akira's kidnapper as he stroked Akira's member, "are you still tight even though Shiki penetrated you multiple times."

Drugged Akira responded by spitting in his face.

The captor stopped his stroking and slapped Akira in the face with his free hand; this time Akira's head snapped to the side since there is no longer restraints holding his head down.

"I'll just have to find out for myself, won't I?"

With that he ripped off Akira's drawstring pajama pants and boxers then he zipped down his and freed his manhood- with still using his free hand; Akira continuously struggle more fiercely now- and with more strength- since the drug in his system is slowly- but surely- leaving his body, but still not enough strength to break from his captor. The detainer notice this but isn't worried.

He only gave Akira a small moment to struggle before he thrust inside of Akira; Akira screamed in pain as his capturer repeatedly- and painfully- thrust into him.

"Get off of me you fuckin' asshole," Akira painfully scream, "stop. You bastard."

Normally Akira wouldn't show this kind of weakness but his still in unbearable pain from when the SLAYER medics ripped open his stomach then stitched back his stomach after crudely ripping out his baby, and surprisingly there's only so much pain Akira can take for one day.

Akira's rape lasted for several moments when his rapist released inside of him.

**FORCED LEMON END**

The SLAYER leader hummed in pleasure, "I was right," he stroke Akira's cheek, "you're still tight after being taken by Shiki multiple times."

All Akira can do is pant heavily from what his body went through in more then several hours.

"Ready for another...," the SLAYER paused then he pulled out of Akira and fixed himself up before standing by Akira, that put Akira between him and the door.

At first Akira was confused- but grateful- but his confusion is cleared when a sword slice through the door in a 'x'-formation; that's when Akira knew that... Shiki has come.

* * *

><p><strong>thnx 4 readin.<strong>

**plz & thnk u 4 reviewin.**

**again I deeply apologize for takin so long, I really didn't mean too. since I finish this chappie I'll be workin on YYH Stories for a lil while; but don't worry i'm half-way finish w/ the next Chapter of TnC, I just need to figure out how i'm goin' to finish the chappie off.**


End file.
